


Blood Red Roses

by Desensitized_fan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desensitized_fan/pseuds/Desensitized_fan
Summary: Lance receives a flower crown from a mysterious alien. It has unexpected consequences.





	Blood Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance receives a flower crown from a mysterious alien.

The mission had started out great, just another show of arms mission. We had just stayed later so Hunk and Lance could explore. Simple, impossible to mess up. At least I thought it was impossible to mess up, but somehow Lance had managed it. I don’t know everything but he took a flower from some alien and we need to get him back to the castle of the lions.  
“Where are you guys?” I call through the comms.  
“Lance and I are in my lion.” Hunk replies. Why are they in the yellow lion? Cant Lance fly? “Can he fly?” I ask  
“I, don’t think so. He’s-uhh,”  
“What?” I interject sharply “He’s what?”  
“He’s just not able to fly right now.”  
“What?”  
“Let it go for now Keith, Coran will fix it when we get back.”  
I open my mouth to question further but Hunk’s comm cuts out with a thud.  
“Lance! Hunk!” I call but there is no response. I turn towards the lions. My pace speeds up to a run, the red soil of the planet kicking up under my boots. Something must have happened.

I storm into the yellow lion.  
“Lance!” I call turning the corner into the cockpit. ‘’What-”  
Lance is draped across the seat facing towards the entrance and startled looking Hunk.  
“Hunk?” I ask tentatively.  
“Hunnnk,” Lance croons, his voice slurred and when I meet his eyes they’re a bright purple. In his hair, there’s a crown of flowers the same color.  
“He won't let me near it.” Hunk mutters to me.  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“I’m not sure, but he-”  
Hunk stops talking as Lance gets up and saunters over to them giving them a look he had only seen Lance give to girls,half-lidded eyes with a huge smirk.  
“Keith, your back! You have any fun with the ladies around town?” Lance winks. A huge, annoying smirk on his lips.  
“Lance we have to get back to the castle,” I tell him “Get that off your head.”  
“No.”  
I step forward raising my hands towards the flowers on his head. He slaps my hands away, when I try again he grabs my hands. Grabs my hands, Lance is touching me-  
“Keeith, what? Don’t like my new look? Wish you were as hot as me?”  
“No!” I try to hide a blush and try to pull away. He doesn’t seem to notice my embarrassment.  
He drops my hands and lightly shoves my chest. As he turns away I realize how close we really were.  
“Hunk tell him to go away! Just looking at his face makes me angry.” He groans. What is his problem? Why does he hate me?  
I can feel the anger climbing up my throat. I open my mouth to argue with Lance. To go back to how it always is. Hunks gives me a sympathetic look.  
“Fine!” I yell and out of the corner of my eye I swear I see his smile fall but when I turn back it is just as blindingly bright as before. I ignore Lance and turn to Hunk.  
“What happened?”  
“Well one second he was beside me the next he had the flower crown and his eyes were glowing purple. He said that he got it from a mystic but I couldn’t find the alien he described.”  
I open my mouth to comment but Lance interrupts me.  
“Hunk! I don’t want him around he gives me weird feelings.” Lance huffs sitting back in the chair facing away from us. I can almost hear his frown. So annoying, but I swallow my pride. Patience yields focus.  
“Lance what alien gave this to you? Did they look galra?”  
“No they didn’t look like a galra! I’m not stupid Keith,”  
“So what did they look like then?”Hunk asks  
“I don’t know?”  
“Help the team how?” he presses  
“Didn’t specify, jeez Hunk don’t you trust me? Am I that big of a disappointment, my best friend doesn’t even trust me.”  
“Lance I trust you.”  
Lance doesn’t answer. Hunk looks at me concern obvious, what caused this mood swing? Is this the flowers doing?  
“Lance buddy, nobody thinks you’re a disappointment,” I say  
“Oh, OH. Keith, Keith Top of the class, Kogane is telling Lance, nobody, barely got fighter class Mclain. That he isn’t a disappointment. All I ever do is make mistakes.”  
Woah. Where did this come from? Did the flowers cause this? It sounds nothing like the Lance I know.  
“We need to get that crown off him. I think it’s planting bad ideas in his head. I’ve never heard this from him before.” Hunk whispers  
“I can hear you, you know. I’ve always thought this Hunk. Nothing has changed except now you two know. We should just leave I can pilot blue just fine.”  
Lance gets up from the chair and storms past us and out of the lion. I turn to Hunk he looks like he’s about to faint, puke, or both.  
“Should we follow him?”  
“No. Lets just go.”

As we fly back I catch myself gripping the controls harder than I normally do and force myself to calm down. Lance will be fine, Coran will find a way to get the crown off. Then everything will be back to normal, happy, flirty Lance. The flowers are evil

Soon enough we’re close to the Castle.  
“Coran!” I yell through the comms “Allura, we have a situation!”  
“Keith I’m fine. Leave me alone.” Lance groans  
I block him from hearing me.  
“Lance has some weird flower crown, Hunk said it’s stuck. He doesn’t seem like himself.”  
“What color are the flowers? Are his eyes different? Do the flowers glow, have thorns?”  
“The flowers are purple. So are his eyes.”  
“Quiznack! Do the flowers have thorns?”  
“I don’t know! He wouldn’t let me take it off!”  
“Keep calm number 3. I already have an idea of what those flowers could be, but I sincerely hope I am wrong.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We will be there soon.”  
I squeeze the controls and will everything to be alright. Please.  
“Keith, Keith!” A yelp from Hunk breaks my focus.  
“What? What happened, Hunk are you ok?” I yell.  
“It's Blue! She won't move and Lance isn’t answering.”  
“Red whips around almost knocking me off the seat.”  
Blue is there, limbs limp. Lights gone from her eyes. Red roars something to her but nothing happens.  
“Hunk, we need to get Blue back to the castle,” I order. “You try and contact him or Blue and I’ll keep watch,” I command  
“Allura, Coran. Blue is unresponsive and Lance is silent can you come to pick us up?”  
“I’m finding your coordinates now, we will be there in about 10 doboshes.”  
I had forgotten to turn Lance's comms back on, I quickly press the button.  
“Lance?”

“Lance!”

 

The silence is deafening. I look down and my hands are shaking, I hear Hunk calling for Lance but it is muffled.  
“Lance?” I whisper.

“Keith! We are here, any changes?” Allura’s voice cuts through the fog.  
“Hunk? How is he?”  
“I don't know! He won't answer and Blue isn’t moving.”  
“Hunk, Keith, please guide the blue lion into the hangar.”

I throw my helmet to the side and run to the blue lion, and there he is.  
“Lance?”  
I skid to a stop next to him.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Everything is fine.” His purple eyes flash. “I’m fine.”  
Something is different. I grab his shoulders and make him face me. He shoves me away and I stumble backward.  
“Don't!” he sucks in a quick breath, “Don't touch me.”  
“Lance!” I hear Hunk call. “You’re ok!”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
Hunk pulls Lance into a big bear hug but Lance is obviously uncomfortable and pushes Hunk away.  
“Lance?” he pauses “Are you shorter?”  
“No!”  
“Ah! Lance, there you are I was beginning to worry.” Allura's voice calls  
Two sets of footsteps approach.  
I step aside so they can see Lance.  
“Oh no.” Coran’s eyes widen slightly  
“What?” I ask “What’s wrong with him?”  
“It was as I feared. Those are Vaekerin flowers. They induce a floating feeling, and also cause “So Lance is, drunk?”  
“What does, drunk mean?’’ Allura asks  
“What Coran described, we ferment different crops on our planet so we can feel like that.”  
“You do that, on purpose?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“I don't know. I’ve never had it. It’s bad for people under 21 to have it.”  
“That still doesn’t make any sense-”  
Suddenly there’s an ear-splitting scream. We all whip around to see Lance, on the floor in a fetal position. his brown hair stained red.  
“Lance!” I yelp and run to him. Because I’m the closest to him only I hear the rip of his flesh as the flowers turn red. His screams echo through the high ceilings of the hangar. I crouch next to him and wrap my arms around his body.  
“DONT TOUCH ME!”

The pain is excruciating, like worms burrowing through my flesh. Lance could feel them sinking in and my whole world was the pain. Worse than any a headache or broken ankle, ripping flesh and warm red blood streaming down his face. Lance screamed, loud and long, he could feel as the vines dug through his scalp. Trails of red-hot pain. He could feel hands around him, but it felt as if from miles away. Words being spoken, frantic. Maybe his name being called, but, he couldn’t figure out why. He was nobody, Keith number two, barely a fighter pilot. His mind reeled for a second and then. Nothing.

“Mamá! You won't believe it!” Lance yells “I made it! I’m a fighter pilot!”  
“Fighter pilot in training,” one of his siblings corrects, but Lance doesn’t care. He’s on top of the world.  
“Hijo! You did it! I’m so proud.” She pulls him in for a bear hug and ruffles his hair. Lance humms in appreciation and buries himself in his mother's embrace.  
“Te Amo mamá!”  
“Yo también te amo.”  
Lance pulls away to give his mamá one last hug but in her hair is a crown of red flowers and trickles of red blood stain her forehead.  
“Hijo? Is everything alright?” Her voice is wrong, it cuts in and out, the pitch changing rapidly as if played on a broken CD.  
“Hijo?” She reaches out  
“DONT TOUCH ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first uploaded Voltron fanfic and I hope you like chapter 1. I will be post chapter 2 soon. Until then give me a kudos or a like. Whatever they're called, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
